Never fall in love
by Apparat
Summary: Spojrzenie wstecz na historię Godryka i Salazara. I to, że nawet najwięksi potrafią ulec uczuciu i dać wyraz swym słabościom.
1. Chapter 1

-Mógłbym was wszystkich rozłożyć w ułamku sekundy!

Kilka zmęczonych głów uniosło się, by spojrzeć z pogardą na zataczającego się wysokiego mężczyznę z bujną czupryną, który swymi zbyt zamaszystymi ruchami, rozlewał zawartość kufla na drewnianą podłogę i tak brudną już od przynoszących błoto butów. Część z nich prychnęła i wróciła do swych zajęć, co w większości przypadków oznaczało sączenie kremowego piwa z zakurzonych szklanek. Złotowłosy mężczyzna burknął coś pod nosem i z donośnym hukiem odłożył szkło na ladę, po czym sam opadł ciężko na skórzany fotel. Z kiszeni futrzanego płaszcza wyjął ciemną różdżkę i machnął nią od niechcenia, sprawiając, że kilka kufli siedzących obok podróżnych roztrzaskało się, wylewając zawartość na właścicieli. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, a tamci zerwali się od stołu, uderzając w niego pięściami.

Najwyraźniej było to o wiele ciekawsze od wpatrywania się w powoli opróżniający się kufel, bo nagle wszyscy zebrani w barze podnieśli głowy i, licząc na odrobinę akcji, wbili wzrok w mężczyzn. Trójka tęgich mężczyzn, ubranych w skórzane płaszcze ruszyła w stronę stolika, gdzie siedział złotowłosy, wyciągając swoje różdżki z wewnętrznych kieszeni okrycia. Posypało się kilka przekleństw, jednak, zanim doszło do walki, zza lady wybiegł młody chłopak ubrany w białą flanelową koszulę, która idealnie podkreślała jego śnieżnobiałe włosy, i stanął pomiędzy walczącymi. Machnął różdżką i jak odkurzaczem usunął mokre plamy z ubrań brodaczy i, zgrabnie posługując się norweskim przeprosił ich za zajście i obiecał im kufel piwa.

-Wystarczy na dziś –oświadczył cicho, podchodząc do stolika, przy którym siedział sprawca całego zamieszania. –Może się pan przespać na górze. Akurat mamy wolne łóżko.

-Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić, gówniarzu – odburknął starszy, uderzając w blat.

-Wydaje mi się, że jednak będę. Proszę wstać, pomogę panu.

Chłopak podszedł bliżej, wsuwając rękę pod ramię mężczyzny, lecz ten tylko odtrącił go mocno, prawie powalając z nóg. Białowłosy tylko westchnął cicho, po czym wstał i ponownie spróbował go podnieść.

-Jeżeli będzie trzeba, użyję magii – mruknął cicho, zakładając ręce na piersi i przyglądając mu się uważnie.

-A to dobre! Nie żebyś mówił to najpotężniejszemu czarodziejowi świata!

-I chyba najbardziej pijanemu czarodziejowi świata…

Mężczyzna zawarczał i z niesłychaną prędkością sięgnął po różdżkę, zrywając się na równe nogi. Już otworzył usta, by wypowiedzieć urok, jednak dopiero wtedy dostrzegł z kim rozmawia. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się chłopakowi i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Zbadał jego delikatne rysy twarzy i młodzieńczy zarost. Zupełnie jakby widział siebie kilkanaście lat temu. Tyle, że on już wtedy był zuchwały, żądny przygód, zwiedził pół świata, a nie tkwił w karczmie, której właścicielem był ojciec chłopaka. Zaśmiał się cicho, po czym oparł się jego ramieniu i pozwolił poprowadzić się po skrzypiących, drewnianych schodach.

Gdy wyszli na piętro, złotowłosy rozejrzał się za lampą naftową, jednak pomimo poświaty bijącej od jego włosów, nie był w stanie dostrzec nic w obejmującej ich ciemności. Mężczyzna, którego prowadził, stęknął cicho i sięgnął do kieszeni, by wyjąć różdżkę, która po chwili rozżarzyła się jasnym promieniem, oświetlając cały korytarz. Chłopak uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Dziękuję – wyszeptał i ruszył w stronę znajdującego się na końcu korytarza pokoju.

Wsunął klucz do zamka i przekręcił go, po czym pchnął drzwi i wprowadził mężczyznę do pokoju. Pchnął go delikatnie na potężne łóżko, wzdychając ciężko i ciesząc się, że wreszcie pozbył się ciężaru na plecach. Położył na półce obok łóżka szklaną lampę i zapalił ją. Zasłonił okna i rozejrzał się za wiadrem, które z pewnością będzie potrzebne w nocy.

-Gdyby pan czegokolwiek potrzebował…

-Godryk Gryffindor. Mów mi Godryk, nie pan, bo to sprawia, że czuję się paskudnie stary –odparł ten, unosząc się na poduszce i wpatrując w młodego chłopaka.

-A więc, gdybyś czegokolwiek potrzebował… Po prostu zawołaj. Albo, skoro tak wspaniale posługujesz się magią, użyj jej, żeby się ze mną skontaktować. Pewnie i tak nie prześpię dziś ani chwili. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby klienci zamierzali iść dziś spać –westchnął złotowłosy i podszedł do łóżka, by zdjąć ciężkie, brudne buty ze stóp Godryka.

-Przypomnij mi rano, żebym ci dał spory napiwek.

Chłopak zaśmiał się po czym oparł ręce na biodrach i rozejrzał się po pokoju raz jeszcze, zastanawiając się, czy jeszcze coś może zrobić.

-Gdybyś mi jeszcze zdjął futro…

Starając się nie zwracać uwagi na alkoholową otoczkę, pochylił się nad mężczyzną i zabrał się za zsuwanie grubego futra z ciała na oko dwa razy cięższego od niego. Godryk najwyraźniej wcale nie zamierzał mu z tym pomagać. Wręcz rozkoszował się tym, że chłopak znajduje się tak blisko niego. Napawał się jego zapachem i dotykiem, które były ukojeniem dla jego pijanego umysłu. Na tym kołyszącym się statku, na którym się znajdował, złotowłosy wydawał się być jedynym pocieszeniem. Kiedy udało mu się zrzucić z niego płaszcz, złapał go mocno za nadgarstek, bez problemu obejmując go w całości i przyciągnął do siebie.

-Powinienem już iść – mruknął chłopak, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku, który nie tyle wprawiał go w zakłopotanie, co powodował ból.

-Zostań… Zapłacę ile chcesz –wyszeptał Godryk, przyciskając jego dłoń do swojej rozgrzanej piersi.

-Nie jestem na sprzedaż… Może nie wyglądam na bogatego, ale swój honor mam –warknął. Korzystając z nieuwagi mężczyzny, sięgnął po różdżkę. Błysnęło światło, a z ust Godryka wydał się głuchy okrzyk. –Rano proszę zejść na dół i uregulować rachunek.

-Nie chciałem żeby to tak zabrzmiało…

-Najwyraźniej słabo się starałeś –wymamrotał chłopak, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-Powiedz chociaż jak masz na imię! –zawołał za nim, wpatrując się w delikatną szparę między drzwiami a futryną.

-Gabriel – odparł ten ledwie dosłyszalnie, a światło w pokoju zgasło. Jedynym, co łączyło Godryka z chłopakiem było odgłosy oddalających się stóp.


	2. Chapter 2

Noc zakończyła się dopiero, gdy dzień zdążył już w pełni powitać świat przyjaznym, ciepłym uściskiem. Jednak Gabriel oddałby wszystko, by te czułości zaczekały jeszcze kilka godzin, by mógł chwilę się przespać. Akurat, gdy umarł jego ojciec, karczmę zaczęły odwiedzać tłumy mężczyzn gotowych wypić o kilka kufli za dużo. W związku z tym jedyny sen, jakiego doświadczył to ten urywany, pomiędzy kolejnymi wrzaskami o dolewkę. Nieodłącznym przyjacielem stała się stara, brudna poduszka, która zmieniała stary blat w kilkunastominutowe łóżko. Miejsce to było marzeniem jego ojca, nie jego. Jednak nie mógł narzekać, bo ciężko było znaleźć pracę bez jakiegokolwiek wykształcenia. A jedyne, co potrafił, to nalewać piwo. I posługiwać się drewnianą pałką, by usuwać plamy i naprawiać zbite szkło. To jedyne, czego nauczył go ojciec i starszy brat, który wyruszył w świat, zostawiając go samego ze spadkiem. A on nie mógł przecież sprzedać marzeń ojca.

Zaspanym krokiem przeszedł wzdłuż stolików i wzbił pozostałe kufle w powietrze, nakazując im żałobny marsz w stronę kuchni. Ścisnął w dłoni szorstką szmatkę i zaczął zmywać naczynia, powoli tracąc panowanie nad opadającymi powiekami. Z różdżki płynął strumień wody, omywając jego dłonie, które z przyzwyczajenia szorowały szkło, choć jego umysł zapadł w półsen. Z jego gardła wypłynęło ciche chrapnięcie, czemu odpowiedział cichy śmiech, dobiegający z sali obok. Gabriel drgnął i uniósł powieki, nie przestając myć kufli. Odetchnął głęboko i podniósł wzrok, szukając źródła głosu. W jego stronę zbliżał się nienagannie ubrany Godryk, który w niczym nie przypominał tego mężczyzny sprzed kilkunastu godzin. Oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi, przyglądając się jego pracy.

-Zmęczony?

Jego głos wydawał się nadzwyczaj przyjemny, kiedy nie wydobywał się z podrażnionego alkoholem gardła i jego właściciel nie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zwrócić na podłogę wszystko, co zjadł w przeciągu ostatnich kilku godzin. Spomiędzy jego otoczonych kilkudniowym zarostem warg ukazały się śnieżnobiałe zęby.

-Tak jakby. Coś podać? Niestety na szynkę musiałbyś poczekać, bo nie miałem jeszcze okazji wyjść na miasto.

-Nie ma pośpiechu. Co możesz mi zaoferować?

-Jajecznicę?

-Wspaniale. Mam wielką ochotę na porządną jajecznicę – zaśmiał się Godryk, wprawiając w drżenie podłogę.

Gabriel rozpalił ogień i położył na nim ciężką patelnię, która w jego obecnym stanie wydawała się ważyć jeszcze więcej niż zazwyczaj. Wrzucił na nią kawałek masła i zaczął wbijać jajka, w ilości proporcjonalnej do rozmiarów mężczyzny.

-Dobra, pozwól, że sam się tym zajmę, mały. Wyglądasz jak śmierć.

Mężczyzna stanął za nim, twardą piersią dotykając jego ugiętych ciężarem dnia pleców i delikatnie wyjął z jego wątłej dłoni łyżkę. Drugą dłonią machnął różdżką, wprawiając w rytmiczne ruchy szmatkę, która zgrabnie zaczęła zmywać brud z naczyń. Uśmiechnął się czule do chłopaka i delikatnie przesunął go w bok, zajmując miejsce przy patelni.

-Musisz mi wybaczyć moje wczorajsze zachowanie. Byłem… cóż, sam dobrze wiesz, w jakim stanie się znajdowałem. Cokolwiek powiedziałem… Nie miałem tego na myśli –mruknął po chwili głosem pełnym skruchy i zerknął niepewnie na stojącego obok Gabriela.

-Przywykłem do tego. Macie pieniądze, uważacie się za panów tego świata. Tyle, że te pieniądze kiedyś się kończą. I wtedy nie ma się do kogo zwrócić o pomoc.

-Jesteś niezwykle mądrym i spokojnym młodzieńcem. Ile masz lat?

-Siedemnaście – odparł cicho chłopak. Czasem wstydził się przyznawać do swego wieku, bo wtedy ludzie przestawali traktować go poważnie. Uważali, że tak młoda osoba nie ma prawa prowadzić karczmy, bo nie wie nic o świecie ani biznesie.

-Boże, jaki jestem stary –zaśmiał się Godryk, drapiąc się po zarośniętym podbródku. –A więc, Gabrielu. Powiedz mi, kto nauczył cię magii?

-Trudno powiedzieć, żebym znał się na magii. Umiem tylko kilka zaklęć, które przydają mi się w pracy. Nauczyłem się ich od ojca, który zmarł pół roku temu. Ta różdżka należała do niego. Wydaje mi się, że ona sama nauczyła się tych czarów, bo nie należę do najlepszych czarodziejów.

Mężczyzna zdjął patelnię z ognia i sięgnął po widelec, po czym, nie zważając na to, że jajka są jeszcze gorące, zaczął wpychać je do ust, na zmianę z kawałkiem chleba, który podał mu Gabriel. Po chwili przerwał i odetchnął głęboko, wystawiając język i próbując go schłodzić wodą.

-Zjedz coś, bo nie chcę, żebyś mi tu padł trupem – podsunął mu patelnię i widelec, uśmiechając się zachęcająco. –A więc, kto jest wybranką twego serca? Cóż to za piękność?

-Wybranką serca? Nie, nie mam dziewczyny, jeśli o to pytasz –odpowiedział Gabriel, z apetytem jedząc jajecznicę. - To znaczy, są takie, które mi się podobają!

-Oczywiście – zaśmiał się Godryk i zbliżył się do niego, po czym zgarnął palcem resztkę jajecznicy, która nie zmieściła mu się w ustach i pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem.

Chłopak z trudem przełknął jedzenie, po czym chrząknął i odwrócił głowę, w poszukiwaniu ratunku z tej niezręcznej sytuacji. Jak na złość, nigdzie nie przelewała się woda, nie przypalało się jedzenie, ani nie było żadnego kurzu do starcia. Odwrócił się więc, unikając wzroku Godryka i zaczął bezwiednie przecierać szmatką jedną z półek, próbując wyrzucić z umysłu obraz sceny, w której brał przed chwilą udział.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się ciepło, po czym, niezrażony jego reakcją, zbliżył się ponownie, tym razem kładąc ręce na blacie po obu jego stronach, tak, że Gabriel nie mógł się wyśliznąć. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech, zamykając oczy i modląc się o zbawienie, jednak żaden z klientów nie postanowił zejść na śniadanie, ani nikt z podróżnych nie postanowił zatrzymać się w karczmie na chwilę odpoczynku i ucieczkę przed chłodem nadciągającej zimy.

Drgnął, gdy ciepła męska dłoń ujęła jego nadgarstek i jednym zręcznym ruchem odwróciła go o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Przycisnął podbródek do szyi, czując jak twardy blat wbija mu się w plecy pod naporem potężnego ciała. Godryk jednym palcem uniósł jego twarz, sprawiając, że musiał podnieść powieki, by wiedzieć, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znajduje. Dostrzegł tym samym łobuzerski uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny, która znajdowała się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko. Mógł wyłapać pojedyncze blizny na pokrytej zarostem ciemnej, pociągłej twarzy.

-Przemierzyłem wszystkie kontynenty, by znaleźć taką perłę zaledwie kilkaset stóp od wioski, z której pochodzę –wymruczał Godryk, wprawiając w drżenie ciało chłopca i sprawiając, że ugięły się pod nim nogi, gdy ogarnął go ciepły zapach ciała mężczyzny.

-Nie wolno mi. Jesteś… Mężczyzną.

-Och, taki piękny, a w dodatku mądry –zaśmiał się cicho, przesuwając palcem po jego miękkim policzku i zatrzymując się na wargach.

-Naprawdę nie powinieneś… Proszę, puść mnie.

-Co dostanę w zamian?

Chłopak westchnął i delikatnym ruchem sięgnął po różdżkę, znajdującą się w tylnej kieszeni. Z trudem udało mi się ją wyjąć, jednak ściągnął tym samym uwagę Godryka. Szybko rzucił na niego klątwę, jednak przez ciało mężczyzny przeszedł tylko dreszcz, który na ułamek sekundy rozluźnił uścisk, nie wywołując mu większej krzywdy. Dźgnął więc różdżką w twardy brzuch, licząc, że to go choć w drobnym stopniu zrani. Jednak ten tylko zaśmiał się donośnie, przyciskając czoło do jego głowy.

-Jesteś uroczo bezradny.

-Ktoś może przyjść…

Jednak na te słowa zatrzasnęły się wszystkie drzwi i okna w pomieszczeniu, a Godryk odłożył swoją i jego różdżkę na bezpieczną odległość. Przysunął się na tyle, że Gabriel mógł czuć jego gorący oddech. Chłopak położył dłoń na rozgrzanej piersi mężczyzny i naparł na nią, jednak jego wątłe ramiona nie były w stanie utrzymać nacisku. Załamał ręce i westchnął z rezygnacją.

-Przez ciebie czuję się jak jakiś barbarzyńca –stwierdził Godryk i uderzył go delikatnie dłonią w policzek. –Naprawdę aż tak się mnie boisz?

-Nie boję się ciebie. Boję się tego, co chcesz ze mną zrobić. To nienaturalne.

-Tkwisz w tej wiosce od dzieciństwa, więc twój świat jest ograniczony. Zwiedziłem sporą część tego globu, poznałem mnóstwo kultur. I to, co pragnę zrobić jest jak najbardziej naturalne. Bo sam fakt, że wprawiasz mnie w taki stan pokazuje, że to natura, a nie mój własny wymysł dyktuje mi takie zachowanie. To nic złego okazywać zainteresowanie drugiej osobie…

-Ale nie tej samej płci –odparł Gabriel i delikatnie wysunął się z objęć Godryka, wykorzystując jego niepewność. Dbając o swoje bezpieczeństwo, chwycił w dłoń swoją różdżkę i zbliżył się do drzwi.

-Co w tym złego?

-Nikt tego nie robi…

-I to pokazuje ciasność twego umysłu. Dałeś narzucić sobie wyobrażenia innych. Od dzieciństwa wpajano ci jak powinno się zachowywać, jak powinno wyglądać życie. Nie zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, czy nie może być inaczej? Nie chciałeś kiedyś porzucić tych wszystkich zakazów i nakazów i zacząć żyć tak, jak podpowiada ci twoje serce?

-Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na słuchanie własnego serca, bo moje własne serce niestety mnie nie wyżywi.

Godryk uśmiechnął się opiekuńczo i spojrzał na chłopaka jak na własne dziecko. Ten ugiął się pod tym spojrzeniem, tak bardzo tęskniąc za ojcem. Dopiero teraz doceniał jego obecność. Choć za nim nie przepadał, sama świadomość tego, że jest ktoś starszy, ktoś bardziej doświadczony, sprawiała, że czuł się lepiej. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą często, jednak obecność wystarczała. Teraz musiał żyć na swój własny rachunek. Sam zadbać o posiłek, o czystą bieliznę. I choć pracował w miejscu pełnym ludzi, był niezwykle samotny.

-Wyjedź ze mną –zaproponował Godryk, jakby było to coś zwykłego, a nie decyzja na całe życie.


	3. Chapter 3

Drzwi tawerny wydały żałosny jęk, a wraz z pokrytym białym puchem gościem do środka wleciał przeraźliwie lodowaty wiatr, który rozwiał kartki opasłej księgi, w której Gabriel miał zwyczaj zapisywać nazwiska gości. Nie miał pamięci do liczb, więc starał się tam zapisywać wszystkie przychody i wydatki, by być w stanie podsumować każdy dzień pracy. Jednak z powodu braku jakiegokolwiek snu, od kilku dni rubryka z podsumowaniem stała pusta, bo dodanie tych wszystkich liczb do siebie wydawało się równie trudne, co zdobycie Mont Everest.

Ciężkie obcasy uderzyły o podłogę, a z gardła mężczyzny wydobyło się jakby warczenie, po czym całe jego potężne ciało zadrżało, zrzucając z siebie biały płaszcz śniegu. Dopiero teraz można było dostrzec jego długą, ciemną brodę i dziesiątki blizn, które pokrywały jego zmęczoną twarz. Nie można było jednak wyłapać koloru jego oczu, gdyż wiał z nich mrok i chłód. Otaczały je krzaczaste brwi, jeszcze pokryte kryształkami lodu, które powoli roztapiały się, omywając jego twarz cienkimi strumieniami wody.

Mężczyzna ponownie zadrżał, po czym zatarł ręce i chuchnął w nie strumieniem ciepłego powietrza. Zmęczonym krokiem podszedł do znajdującego się w rogu pomieszczenia stołu i opadł masywnym ciałem na drewnianą ławkę, która zaskrzypiała pod jego ciężarem, jakby błagając o odrobinę odpoczynku po całonocnej pracy. Łokcie oparł na blacie stołu i oparł na nich kwadratową brodę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu i szukając jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy. Kiedy wreszcie dojrzał wątłe plecy białowłosego chłopaka, machnął na niego ręką i chciał zawołać, jednak głos zatrzymał się w jego gardle, które postanowiło zbuntować się po tym, jak przez kilkanaście godzin było wystawione na przenikliwy wiatr z północy.

Gabriel zerknął w tył i podziękował w duchu za gościa, który był wspaniałym powodem, by zakończyć niezręczną rozmowę, która już dawno zeszła na tory, na które chłopak nigdy nie chciał się zapuścić. Spojrzał na mężczyznę wymownie, po czym westchnął i odwrócił się na pięcie, wchodząc do obszernej sali. Pierwszy raz w swoim życiu miał styczność z kimś tak przerażającym i fascynującym jednocześnie. Zazwyczaj jego chłopięca uroda była tematem żartów i kpin. Zaśmiał się pod nosem, przypominając sobie propozycję Godryka. Wyjechać. Jakby nic go z tym miejscem nie łączyło. Jakby nie mieszkał tu od dzieciństwa. Zapomnieć o tym, że karczmę, której jest teraz właścicielem, budował jego ojciec. Że oszczędzał na nią całe swoje życie, by móc się nią cieszyć jedynie przez ostatnich kilka lat swej egzystencji.

Miejsce to powstało, by zbierali się tu ludzie z całego świata i zostawiali tu swe historie, część swego życia. Pasją ojca były podróże, jednak, z racji braku środków i zdrowia, które pozwoliłoby mu zwiedzić choć część kontynentu, musiał on znaleźć inny sposób na poznanie świata. Dlatego wizja tawerny, gdzie mógłby poznawać ludzi i wysłuchiwać ich historii o krainach tak niesamowitych, że aż trudno uwierzyć w ich istnienie, wydawała się czymś idealnym. I rzeczywiście tak było przez pierwszych kilka lat, kiedy jeszcze żył ojciec. Karczma była tłumnie odwiedzana przez podróżników z całego globu, bo znajdowała się na przecięciu wielu istotnych szlaków handlowych. Ojciec twierdził, że interes ma się świetnie, jednak nie wiedział, że jest tak tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że Gabriel zajmował się finansami. Gdyby nie on, wszystko by upadło po kilku miesiącach, bo mężczyzna był tak zafascynowany historiami, że najchętniej pozwalałby każdemu pić i jeść na swój koszt. Gdy ojciec zmarł, a jego syn nie okazywał aż tak wielkiego zainteresowania historiami, które (aż głupio przyznać, ale często były przerysowane, lub po prostu zmyślone) opowiadali podróżni, tawerna zmieniła się w przystań samotnych pijaków i ludzi, którzy zatrzymywali się tu tylko dlatego, że w pobliżu nie było żadnego innego schronienia.

Ojciec nigdy nie wspominał, jak zyskał zdolności magiczne. Właściwie, niewiele mówił o swojej rodzinie, jakby nigdy nie istniała. A przecież musiał mieć jakichś rodziców, albo chociaż kogoś, kto by go wychował. Jednak na jakiekolwiek wspomnienie Gabriela, ten szybko zmieniał temat, przypominając mu, że musi posprzątać pokoje na górze, albo prosząc, by zagotował wodę. O matce chłopaka też niewiele mówił. Jedynie napomknął kiedyś, że miała blond włosy i pochodziła z Australii. Uciekła od rodziców, gdy była nastolatką, bo mieli jej za złe, że nie jest czarodziejką, jak oni. I to tyle, co Gabriel wiedział na temat swojej rodziny. Czasem wręcz zastanawiał się, czy na pewno Albert, bo tak miał na imię jego brat, na pewno jest z nim spokrewniony. Nie mając podstaw drzewa genealogicznego można było z łatwością doczepić gałąź, która tylko z pozoru wygląda tak samo.

-Witam –powiedział, usiłując wydobyć z siebie resztki uprzejmości, choć na widok mężczyzny miał ochotę uciekać jak najdalej się dało.

Brodacz tylko skinął głową i wycharczał coś w niezrozumiałym języku. Gabriel westchnął i wzruszył ramionami, modląc się w ciszy, by to był jeden z tych klientów, którym wystarczy do szczęścia kufel piwa i gruby kawał chleba. Jednak najwyraźniej niebiosa nie miały zamiaru go dziś słuchać, gdyż podróżny zaczął wylewać z siebie potok niezrozumiałych chrząknięć i kaszlnięć, nie zważając na to, że chłopak go nie rozumie.

-Przepraszam, ale nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi… -wymamrotał zmieszany, jakby cokolwiek mogło to zmienić. Przecież i tak go nie zrozumie. Równie dobrze mógłby mu powiedzieć, żeby polizał jego stopę.

-Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę.

Z kuchennego pomieszczenia wyszedł Godryk, przeszedł zamaszystymi krokami całą długość pomieszczenia i stanął obok niego, jakby chciał po raz kolejny pokazać mu, że rozmiary i wiedza chłopaka są śmieszne, gdy znajduje się w jego pobliżu. Mężczyzna zaczął machać rękami, próbując wytłumaczyć coś podróżnemu, a ten uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, choć trudno było mówić o tym, by tak zniszczona twarz, która była odzwierciedleniem pewnie jeszcze bardziej zdegenerowanej duszy, była zdolna do uśmiechu. Jednak z jego gardła wydobyło się szczeknięcie, które w dziwny sposób przypominało śmiech, więc najwyraźniej podobało mu się towarzystwo Godryka. Wskazał mu masywną ręką miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, tym samym prosząc go, by chwilę z nim porozmawiał.

-Przynieś coś ciepłego do picia i kawałek mięsa. –Godryk zerknął na chłopaka, uśmiechnął się i usiadł przy stole.

-Mówiłem już, że nie mam mięsa…

-Masz, leży w spiżarni – odparł mężczyzna, jakby lepiej znał zawartość kuchni.

-Byłem tam dziś rano. Chyba wiem, co kupuję, prawda?

-Magia –wyszeptał Godryk, machając w powietrzu dłońmi, co miało chyba dodać słowu tajemniczości, zamiast tego – sprawiło, że wyglądał komicznie.

Gabriel wzruszył ramionami, po czym ruszył w stronę kuchni. Z jednej strony podobało mu się, że mężczyzna wybawił go z opresji i był w stanie porozumieć się z podróżnym. Z drugiej jednak – nie lubił, gdy wydawało mu się polecenia. Zwłaszcza, że to on był właścicielem tawerny i to on nią zarządzał. Może praca nie należała to wymarzonych, jednak nie zmieniało to faktu, że był synem karczmarza, więc, jak nakazywał zwyczaj, i on musiał zajmować się tym, czym jego rodzic. Przecież tak było od stuleci. Kim on jest, by zmieniać tradycję? W dodatku – nie miał żadnego ukrytego talentu, w niczym nie czuł się wyjątkowy, więc zajmował się tym, co potrafił najlepiej i co zapewniało mu utrzymanie.

-Nie wiem skąd znasz ten rodzaj magii, ale lepiej nie chwal się nią lokalnemu rzeźnikowi –mruknął Gabriel, kładąc na stole spory kawałek mięsa, pajdę chleba i kufel gorącego piwa.

Choć nie był do końca pewien zamiarów Godryka, miał dziwne przeczucie, że może mu zaufać na tyle, by wykorzystać czas, gdy to on zabawiał gościa i chwilę się zdrzemnąć. Nie chciał jednak opuszczać karczmy, więc powłóczył się po schodach na górę i wszedł do pokoju, w którym poprzednią noc spędził jego nowy „przyjaciel". W momencie przekroczenia progu urwała się jego pamięć, bo nie pamiętał jak zdjął buty i koszulę oraz jak dotarł do łóżka. Jedyne, co kojarzy to starą, potarganą poduszkę, która wydawała mu się najdelikatniejszym oparciem dla zmęczonej głowy. Wsunął zmarznięte stopy pod gruby koc i zwinął się w kłębek, bo tak czuł się najbezpieczniej. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką wykonał, zanim zapadł w głęboki sen, było wsunięcie dłoni pod głowę i ulokowanie małego palca pod językiem. Tym zachowaniem okazał resztki dzieciństwa, które w nim tkwiły.

Dzieciństwa nigdy miał. Tak naprawdę nie miał czasu na zabawy z rówieśnikami, bieganie po polu i gonienie koni podróżnych. Od młodych lat pomagał ojcu, traktując to jak część swojego życia. Nie narzekał, nie szukał zrozumienia. Po prostu robił to, o co był proszony. Nawet nie myślał o tym, że gdzieś tam, na drugim końcu świata dzieci chodzą do szkół, a po ich ukończeniu zajmują się tym, co sprawia im przyjemność. Że tacy jak on, obdarzeni talentem magicznym, byli szkoleni, a później żyli w luksusach, ucząc kolejne pokolenia. On nawet nie wiedział, co sprawiało mu radość. Każdy jego dzień wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, od kilkunastu lat. Jedynym wyznacznikiem płynącego czasu były zmieniające się pory roku, które w tej części północnej Anglii ograniczały się właściwie do dwóch pór: lodowatej zimy i dziesięciomiesięcznej ulewy. Jedyną rzeczą, która go cieszyła był widok latających za nim kufli, albo wody, która tryskała z końca jego różdżki. Radował go fakt, że magia czyniła go kimś wyjątkowym. Jednak nie potrafił jej rozwijać. Nie znał zasad, a wszelkie próby nauczenia się czegoś nowego kończyły się stłuczonym szkłem albo siniakami.

W pamięci tkwił mu wieczór, kiedy razem z Albertem próbowali rzucić urok na jedną z najbardziej kształtnych dziewczyn z ich wioski. Po zmroku wymknęli się z karczmy, korzystając z tego, że większość gości była już pijana, a ojciec zajęty był rozmową z jakimś staruszkiem z Niemiec. Bezszelestnie przemierzyli uliczki wsi, kryjąc się przed światłem księżyca, aż dotarli do szopy, w której często przebywała dziewczyna. Nie zastali jej tam jednak samej. Najwyraźniej wszystkie opowieści, w których ukazywano ją jako wrażliwą, niewiele miały wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Bo zamiast siedzieć i rozmyślać nad sensem życia, była o krok od stworzenia nowego życia, a rzeczy, które tu wyprawiała z chłopakami, a często nawet o wiele starszymi od niej mężczyznami niewiele miały wspólnego z myśleniem. I tak oto próba rzucenia miłosnego uroku skończyła się na tym, że dziewczynie wyrosły ośle uszy, których nie potrafiły zrekompensować jej kształtne piersi. Albert tłumaczył bratu, że wyświadczyli przysługę jej i innej dziewczynie, która zawsze żyła w tle „najpiękniejszej". Od tamtej pory Gabriel bał się używać zaklęć, jeżeli nie znał do końca ich przeznaczenia.

W młodości chłopak miał w zwyczaju podkradać ojcu różdżkę i strzelać z niej iskry. Gdy tylko udało mu się znaleźć chwilę ciszy w karczmie, brał drewniane źródło magii z szafki ojca, do której klucz sobie dorobił i gnał na polanę nieopodal, gdzie siadał między drzewami i strzelał różnorakiej barwy światła, które rozpryskiwały się na niebie, tworząc kolorowe widowisko. Kładł się czasem na plecach i, bawiąc się różdżką jak pędzlem, malował na ciemnych chmurach kształty, które akurat przychodziły mu do głowy. Zazwyczaj były to zwierzęta, z którymi był bardzo związany. Częstym motywem był jego pies, który był jego najwierniejszym przyjacielem. Być może to dziecięca fantazja, ale często miał wrażenie, że zwierzak w jakiś sposób go rozumie i doradza w chwilach niepewności. Jednak, miał wtedy tylko kilka lat, więc ojciec tłumaczył, że to mu się tylko zdaje, bo zwierzęta nie potrafią mówić.

Jego wątłe ciało delikatnie drgnęło, gdy materac obok niego się załamał, jednak tkwił zbyt głęboko w krainie pełnej magii, by się z niej wybudzić. Choć czuł ciepły dotyk na ramieniu, nie otworzył oczu, by sprawdzić jego źródło, lecz kontynuował swą podróż przez las pełen niesamowitych stworzeń, które wyglądały jak pół ludzie, pół konie. Wciąż frunął między drzewami uczepiony miękkiego futra stwora o twarzy lwa. Poczuł jak delikatnie skręca, kierując się w stronę starego, kamiennego budynku, więc przewrócił się na bok i wtulił się mocniej w ciało zwierzęcia, zaciskając dłoń na ciemnobrązowym futrze. Wciągnął powietrze nosem i uśmiechnął się jak dziecko, rozkoszując się słońcem, które padało na jego policzki. Drgnął delikatnie, gdy poczuł jak stwór odwraca na moment głowę i muska wilgotnym nosem jego czoło. Zaśmiał się cicho i podciągnął się, wtulając w jego szyję.

Mocny podmuch wiatru uderzył w jego prawy bok, zrzucając go z grzbietu zwierzęcia, jednak ten szybko się odwrócił i przytrzymał go jednym skrzydłem przy swoim brzuchu, a drugim próbował sterować w trakcie lotu. Skóra na jego pysku poruszyła się, ukazując białe kły, jakby się uśmiechał. Wysunął długi język, którym musnął jego twarz, wywołując szczery śmiech chłopca. Poczuł jak jego biodra unoszą się, pchane od dołu czymś dziwnie twardym i niewygodnym, a twarz stworzenia przybiera nadzwyczaj ludzki wyraz.

Otrząsnął się, przerywając sen i powoli rozsunął powieki, przyzwyczajając oczy do ciemności panującej dookoła. Pierwszym, co dostrzegł był nos mężczyzny, na którym leżał. Zaraz później poczuł ostry zarost i rozgrzane policzki pod swą dłonią. I ten ciepły zapach, który powodował, że miał ochotę na nowo oddać się w objęcia Orfeusza i wrócić do krainy, w której robił co chciał i był pośród zwierząt, które w pełni go rozumiały i nie oceniały. Jednak jakaś wewnętrzna bariera nakazała mu wydostać się z uścisku mężczyzny, bo samo przebywanie z nim nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Pozbawiony sił, jak niemowlę oparł się na twardej piersi, która była rozgrzana od jego policzka i uniósł na tyle, by móc w pełni przyjrzeć się twarzy Godryka.

Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do niego opiekuńczo. Mógł dostrzec lekki żal w jego oczach, jednak nie był on spowodowany tym, że czuł się winny temu, że znajduje się z nim w łóżku, choć ten już kilka razy mówił mu, że to nienaturalne, lecz miał sobie za złe, że wybudził go ze snu, który z pewnością był mu potrzebny. Jego ciepła dłoń powędrowała do policzka i pogłaskała go, a powieki chłopca mimowolnie opadły. Łokcie się pod nim ugięły, jednak nie wciąż walczył z siłą, która ciągnęła go w dół. Przecież na dole mogli czekać klienci. Musiał do nich zejść. Przecież to mężczyzna. Spojrzał raz jeszcze w przepełnione błękitem oczy Godryka i jęknął przenikliwie, zawierając w tym prostym dźwięku prośbę o zrozumienie jego sytuacji i nie utrudnianie mu, i tak już pełnego przeszkód życia. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się czule i uniósł głowę, po czym złożył na jego czole miękki pocałunek.

Głowa chłopca opadła na jego nagą pierś, a dłoń powędrowała tuż obok, przytrzymując się jego ramienia, jakby bał się, że w śnie może stracić równowagę. Jego próby zapewnienia sobie odrobiny stabilności na ciele Godryka i tak spełzły na niczym, bo mężczyzna wsunął dłoń pod jego bok i delikatnie przeniósł go na materac obok, po czym sam przewrócił się na bok i, kładąc dłoń na jego nagim brzuchu, przyciągnął do swego przyjemnie rozpalonego ciała. Wsunął twarz we włosy chłopaka, rozkoszując się ich zapachem. Gabriel, pogrążony już w półśnie, przyciągnął jego dłoń i zaplótł palce, przyciskając ją do swej piersi. Zwinął się w kłębek, mocno otulając się ciałem Godryka. Odetchnął głęboko i uniósł na moment głowę, by wsunąć ją pod ramię mężczyzny. W tej chwili nie zwracał uwagę na to, że cały jego dotychczasowy świat, przepełniony normami, które narzucili mu inni upadł. W tej chwili był człowiekiem, który po wielu latach samotności wreszcie odnalazł czułość i po raz pierwszy czuł, że może zasnąć spokojnie, bo jest obok niego ktoś, kto się nim zaopiekuje.


	4. Chapter 4

Potężny podmuch wiatru niosącego wieść o nadciągającej nawałnicy uderzył w doświadczone już wieloma zawieruchami okiennice i otworzył je z hukiem, gasząc tym samym wszystkie lampy w pokoju i zdmuchując koc z pogrążonego jeszcze w głębokim śnie półnagiego chłopca. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, budząc tym samym drzemiącego obok Godryka, który szybkim machnięciem różdżki zatrzasnął okna na tyle mocno, że prawie wybił zaparowane i brudne szyby. Kilka płatków śniegu, którym udało przedrzeć się do ciepłego i, jeszcze przed chwilą, jasnego pomieszczenia, zakończyło swój żywot zanim jeszcze dotknęło ich rozpalonych ciał. Mężczyzna szybko naciągnął na wtulonego w niego Gabriela koc, jednak ten już podnosił powieki, wyraźnie zainteresowany źródłem hałasu. Uśmiechnął się do niego czule, a ten odwzajemnił się swym dziecinnie uroczym błyskiem w oku, choć ułamek sekundy później na jego twarzy zawitała niepewność, która przerodziła się w przerażenie.

-Wypisałem dwóch gości, zapłacili mi chyba nawet więcej niż trzeba było, przyjąłem jednego nowego. Było niewiele osób, piwo odnalazłem sam. Chyba piję go zbyt dużo, bo potrafiłem je wyczuć przez grubą ścianę –powiedział spokojnie Godryk, przewidując potok pytań, którymi zaraz zostanie zaatakowany. Jednak nawet to zdawało się nie być wystarczające dla chłopaka. –Czy wydaje ci się, że w taką zawieruchę ktokolwiek będzie na tyle odważny, by chcieć wyruszyć w podróż, albo tu przyjść? Chyba większość chowa się, gdzie może. Zresztą, rzuciłem na dole zaklęcie, więc będziemy wiedzieć, gdyby ktoś się zjawił.

Gabriel tylko mruknął coś pod nosem, bo wszystkie argumenty zostały mu wytrącone z ręki. Opadł głową na ramię mężczyzny i odetchnął głęboko. Nie wiedział, ile godzin przespał, zresztą – w tej chwili średnio go to interesowało. I tak już złamał wszystkie dotychczasowe zwyczaje. Chociaż nie, nigdy nie zabronił sobie spania z osobą tej samej płci, bo nawet nie dopuszczał czegoś takiego do myśli. Najwyraźniej dopadł go okres buntu. Wcale nie czuł się jak buntownik, ale jak inaczej można wytłumaczyć fakt, że tak łatwo pogodził się z faktem obecności innego mężczyzny w łóżku? I tego, że właśnie teraz się do niego przytula? Oraz, że w jakiś sposób sprawia mu to przyjemność. Bo nie było innego powodu, dla którego na jego ustach gościłby teraz błogi uśmiech. Podobało mu się to. Po raz pierwszy w chyba całym swoim życiu czuł, że nie musi się niczym martwić. Dziwne uczucie.

-Moja propozycja jest wciąż aktualna –oświadczył Godryk, wplatając palce w jego rozczochrane włosy i delikatnie masując jego głowę.

Chwilę zajęło, zanim chłopak przypomniał sobie, o jakiej propozycji mówi. Ach, tak. Mieszkanie razem z dala od Burgs. To, by porzucił swój majątek, korzenie, wspomnienia i przeniósł się zapewne na drugi koniec świata, by żyć z MĘŻCZYZNĄ, którego poznał wczoraj. Z kimś, kto jest jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem. Podczas gdy on był spokojny, cichy, pochodził z raczej ubogiej rodziny, Godryk był hulajduszą, a tydzień bez złamania komuś nosa pewnie należał do niekoniecznie udanych. W dodatku najwyraźniej zyskał po rodzicach duży spadek, skoro mógł pozwolić sobie na tyle podróży w tak młodym wieku. Bo ile on mógł mieć lat? Posturą przypominał trzydziestolatka, jednak jego zachowanie i język wskazywałyby, że jest rówieśnikiem Gabriela. Kilka blizn na twarzy dodawało mu lat, a jednocześnie były cholernie seksowne. Silne ramiona były dowodem na to, że podczas podróży nie wozi się karocami i ma gdzieś udeptane przez tysiące ludzi ścieżki, bo góry i rwąca rzeka wydają się ciekawszą trasą. Miał zdrowe, falowane włosy o odcieniu czystego złota, co podkreślało jego arystokratyczną krew. Gdyby nie one, pewnie wielu uznałoby go za zbira. Strojem też nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, choć to raczej był celowy zabieg. Dzięki temu nie atakowano go podczas przepraw przez niebezpieczne miejsca, choć, wziąwszy pod uwagę jego umięśnione ciało, raczej nie należał do osób, które łatwo pokonać w walce wręcz.

Pierś mężczyzny uniosła się, delikatnie podnosząc też dłoń Gabriela, która na niej spoczywała. Chłopak nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że od kilku minut wodzi opuszkiem palca po jego mostku, starając się znaleźć choć jeden czuły punkt. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił, próbował to przerwać, jednak ręka odmówiła mu posłuszeństwa, gdyż w tej prostej czynności odnajdowała przyjemność. Wpatrywał się więc tępo w jej podróż, a ta bezwiednie wodziła po jego rozgrzanym ciele, co jakiś czas muskając twarde jak skała mięśnie brzucha, jednak, po sekundzie czy dwu, wracała wyżej, jakby wstydziła się swego zachowania. Skarcił nieposłuszną kończynę w myśli, a ta, jakby pragnąc mu pokazać, że nie ma nic do powiedzenia na ten temat, zsunęła się w dół mostkiem i wylądowała na brzuchu, poruszając się w kierunku skórzanych spodni Godryka, które wydały z siebie ciche jęknięcie, naprężając materiał.

-Przepraszam!

Chłopak uniósł się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, wytrącając się z transu, w którym się znajdował. Dla pewności wsunął dłoń między kolana, bojąc się, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby nie przerwał tej niezręcznej dla niego sytuacji. Spuścił wzrok, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę i opierając się o chłodną ścianę. Miał wrażenie, że spotkanie to było równie efektywne, jak zetknięcie się rozżarzonej stali z lodem. Rozkoszował się tym momentem, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, jak gorąco i duszno jest w pomieszczeniu. Naparł plecami na chropowatą powierzchnię ściany i odchylił do tyłu głowy, wydając z siebie jakiś nieposkromiony jęk przyjemności. Zakrył sobie usta, zawstydzony swym czynem i zerknął niepewnie na Godryka. Mężczyzna uniósł się na łokciach i zaśmiał się nisko, wprawiając w drżenie całe łóżko. Kilka widocznych żył na jego szyi pulsowało z zawrotną prędkością, co było dowodem na to, że i on przez kilka minut transu, w który wpadł Gabriel, doznawał przyjemności.

-Nawet nie wiesz, ile bym dał, żeby być teraz tą ścianą – mruknął zalotnie, siadając na łóżku i zbliżając się do niego powoli. –Jakkolwiek to zabrzmiało…

Gabriel zaśmiał się niepewnie, odwracając wzrok. Nadal nie potrafił do końca przyjąć komplementów, nawet jeśli przekazywane one były w tak niewinnej i śmiesznej wręcz formie. Przez całe życie usłyszał może dwie pochwały i żadna z nich nie była związana z jego wyglądem. Najwyraźniej potrzeba było wiele czasu, by był w stanie z uśmiechem przyjąć miłe słowa. Przymrużył powieki, wtulając się w chłodną powierzchnię ściany, nie zważając na to, że niewielkie wypukłości mogą ranić jego skórę. Odetchnął głęboko, powoli uspokajając pracę swego serca.

-Pewnie zaraz to zauważysz, więc, żebyś nie czuł się niezręcznie, sam cię przykryję –wyszeptał Godryk, po czym narzucił na niego kawałek koca, jednak ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by chłopak dostrzegł odpowiednio dużo, by pokryć całą twarz czerwienią. Energicznie podciągnął kolana pod brodę i owinął wokół nich ręce, modląc się, by ten koszmar się skończył. –Wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz. Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Chętnie bym ci pokazał do czego doprowadziłeś swoją niewinną zabawą, ale to pewnie wprawi cię w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie.

-Tak, lepiej mi tego oszczędź –wymamrotał Gabriel, po czym zaklął pod nosem, po raz pierwszy od kilku lat.

Godryk zaśmiał się ponownie, po czym zbliżył się do chłopaka, by delikatnie unieść jego brodę i złożyć pocałunek na jego rozpalonym policzku. Pokazał tym samym, że nie chce go do niczego przymuszać i pozwoli mu zdecydować, kiedy będzie chciał odkrywać kolejne „przyjemności". Uśmiechnął się opiekuńczo, po czym zamruczał mu do ucha i objął go nogami.

-Nigdy nie wstydź się swojej natury.

-Gdyby ludzie nie przestali wstydzić się swojej natury, pewnie nadal załatwialiby swoje potrzeby na środku ulicy i nadal żyliby w jaskiniach –odparł chłopak, niepewnie opierając się na nogach Godryka. Ciemna skóra mruknęła pod naciskiem, po czym uformowała się tak, by było mu wygodnie.

-Niektóre zmiany są konieczne, by żyło nam się lepiej. Ale im dalej jesteśmy od natury, zarówno tej dookoła nas, jak i tej, która tkwi w nas – tym bardziej oddalamy się od szczęścia.

Gabriel delikatnie uniósł się i położył prawą dłoń na policzku mężczyzny, wpatrując się uważnie w jego oczy, w których dopiero teraz dostrzegł głęboką mądrość. Godryk, gdy tylko poczuł ciepło jego dotyku, przymrużył powieki i musnął wargami koniuszki jego palców. Chłopak oparł się kolanami o jego nogi i przykucnął, by znaleźć się na wysokości jego twarzy, po czym zbliżył się na tyle, by czuć ciepły oddech na twarzy. Mężczyzna delikatnie pchnął go swym nosem, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Właśnie o takie naturalne odruchy mi chodziło… -szepnął Godryk, delikatnie rozchylając wargi i zbliżając je do ust, nie chcą tracić takiej szansy.

-Chyba jednak nie potrafię –westchnął cicho Gabriel, opierając czoło o jego podbródek i, jakby chcąc się zrekompensować, wtulił się delikatnie w jego pierś, zaplatając dłonie na plecach. –Ugh… Dlaczego dla ciebie to wszystko jest takie proste? Nigdy nie widziałem dwóch obściskujących się mężczyzn…

-Bo mało jeszcze widziałeś. Gdybyś zwiedził tyle miejsc co ja, zobaczył tyle, ile zobaczyły moje oczy. Spędził sam na sam kilka tygodni na pustyni, gdzie człowiek musi zrozumieć swoje potrzeby, bo inaczej zwariuje i umrze… Wtedy doceniłbyś takie proste gesty. Zauważ, że gdyby nie to, że często najzwyklejsi, niczym się nie wyróżniający ludzie, buntowali się przeciw przyjętym normom, pewnie nadal żylibyśmy w lesie i myśleli tylko o jedzeniu. Cóż, oczywiście, nadal są tacy, których mały rozum nie pozwala im na cokolwiek więcej, ale… I tak ludzkość zrobiła już ogromny postęp –dłoń Godryka powędrowała na szyję chłopca i wyruszyła w powolną podróż wzdłuż linii jego kręgosłupa. Delikatnie nachylił się, przykładając usta do jego ucha, po czym wyszeptał – Nie pozwól, by ktoś inny przeżył twoje życie. To ty ustalasz warunki. Jeśli ci się nie podobają, zmień je. Jedno jest pewne – drugiej szansy nie dostaniesz, więc jak zmarnujesz swój czas, będziesz mógł winić tylko siebie.

-Nie chcę zniszczyć tego podniosłego momentu, ale… Porównując twoje zachowanie z wczorajszej nocy i to, co mówisz teraz muszę stwierdzić, że jesteś strasznie nietypowym człowiekiem. Momentami zachowujesz się, jakbyś był u schyłku życia i przeżył tyle, że nie spodziewasz się już niczego nowego, nic nie jest w stanie cię zaskoczyć –mruknął nieśmiało Gabriel, w myślach karcąc się za to, że przerywa tak mądrą rozmowę swoimi błahymi spostrzeżeniami. Przymknął powieki i wygiął ciało jak kot, kiedy palec mężczyzny natrafił na jeden z czułych punktów na jego plecach.

-Żyję na tym świecie już prawie trzydzieści lat i z pewnością przeżyłem więcej niż wszyscy mieszkańcy tej wioski razem wzięci. I nie mówię tego, by się przechwalać, lecz taka jest prawda. Głupcem jest ten, twierdzi, że jest gotowy umrzeć, bo przeżył już swoje lata, choć nigdy nie wyszedł poza swą gospodę. Ludzie boją się ogromu świata. On ich przytłacza, dlatego zamykają się na klucz w swoich czterech ścianach i czekają końca. Tyle, że wtedy nie odkrywają swego prawdziwego imienia, swojej twarzy. Skoro tkwiący w miejscu filozofowie śmią głosić światu swe poglądy na temat życia, uważam, że i ja mam do tego prawo. Według mnie człowiek wcale nie rodzi się czystą tablicą. Przed porodem zapisują ją rodzice, społeczeństwo, historia i to coś, co nadaje temu wszystkiemu bieg, jakaś siła wyższa. Sęk w tym, by nauczyć się czytać. Z chwilą narodzin kartka zostaje podpalona. I to tylko od człowieka zależy, ile zdąży z niej przeczytać. Należy więc żałować tych, którzy nawet nie próbują rozszyfrować pierwszych słów i poddali się na starcie.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza, którą przerywały tylko miarowe oddechy mężczyzn. Nawet wiatr jakby na moment postanowił ucichnąć i przysłuchać się ich rozmowie, zauroczony mądrością, która płynęła z ust Godryka. Kiedy upewnił się, że to już koniec, zaczął na nowo swą pieśń, tym razem była ona przepełniona smutkiem i żałością, jakby opłakiwała losy tych, którzy przegrali z życiem.


	5. Chapter 5

Na widok różdżki, którą Godryk wyjął, by sprzątnąć ze stołu dwa puste kufle, z gardła tajemniczego mężczyzny wydał się potężny okrzyk, a jego twarz pokryło przerażenie pomieszane z gniewem. Zaczął energicznie wymachiwać rękami charcząc coś pod nosem i wylewając z siebie potok słów, które były niezrozumiałe dla Gabriela, który przybiegł, gdy tylko usłyszał przeraźliwy dźwięk. Mężczyzna spojrzał na chłopca, szukając w jego oczach zrozumienia. Cały czas wskazywał na różdżkę, a zanim opadł na ławkę ze zrezygnowaniem, wypowiedział słowo, które zrozumiał także Gabriel. Śmierć.

Po dziesięciu minutach rozmowy, która często przeradzała się w przekrzykiwanie siebie nawzajem i gdyby nie obecność chłopaka, pewnie doszłoby do bójki, Godryk spojrzał na Gabriela i po raz pierwszy w jego oczach można było dostrzec przerażenie. Mężczyzna miał na imię Mohr, pochodził z Południowej Afryki, dlatego wyprawa w obszary, na których dominuje mróz sporo go kosztowała. Jednak był zmuszony uciekać, gdyż cała jego wioska została wymordowana i spalona przez kilku mężczyzn posługujących się różdżkami. Dlatego tak bardzo wystraszył się, gdy zobaczył, jak Godryk wyjmuje ją z kieszeni. Jemu samemu udało się przeżyć, gdyż spędzał noc z kochanką skryty w glinianym domu kawałek dalej. Dziewczyna postanowiła ratować rodzinę, jednak gdy tylko została dostrzeżona, z jej ciała trysnęła krew, a ona sama upadła i nigdy już nie wstała. Mohr musiał patrzeć jak płonie jego dom, słyszeć krzyk matki i młodszych braci, których ciała topił ogień.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu tygodni pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek i zatrzymanie się w miejscu. Choć nie miał dowodów, cały czas czuł na karku oddech tych, którzy spalili jego wioskę. Tak, jakby chcieli dokończyć swe dzieło. Wciąż słyszał płacz i krzyk, gdy tylko próbował zasnąć. Widział dla siebie tylko dwa wyjścia: do końca życia uciekać, albo zabić się zanim dostanie się w ręce oprawców. Jednak to, co przerażało go najbardziej to fakt, że kilka dni temu mijał wioskę, która, podobnie jak jego, stała w płomieniach. Był jednak już tak zmęczony ucieczką, że postanowił zaryzykować. Jeśli mieli go znaleźć, niech tak będzie. Wtedy pozwoli im się zabić. Może wtedy skończą szerzyć terror.

-Jaki jest powód? Dlaczego mieliby cię zabić?

Godryk szybko przetłumaczył pytanie, na co Mohr odpowiedział bez zastanowienia – magia. Nie wiedział, skąd w jego żyłach płynie magiczna krew, jednak od dziecka czuł się inny. Potrafił rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, a czasem nawet wpływać na decyzję innych. Jego ojciec chciał go zabić, bo bał się, że syn zyska nad nim przewagę, jednak zanim go dotknął, skamieniał, po czym rozsypał się w proch. Nie posiadał różdżki, jednak potrafił czarować dłońmi. Odkąd zabił ojca, ani raz nie posłużył się swą mocą. Nie użył jej nawet, by ukryć się przed mordercami jego rodziny.

-Skąd niby mogli wiedzieć, że potrafi posługiwać się magią?

-Magię się wyczuwa w powietrzu. Może nie zwróciłeś na to uwagi, ale obecnie w tym pomieszczeniu wręcz jest duszno od natężenia siły magicznej. Wraz z doświadczeniem i wiekiem można wyczuć drugiego czarodzieja na odległość. Powstaliśmy z jednej krwi –odparł cichym głosem Godryk, zerkając na chłopaka, po czym przeniósł wzrok na Mohra. Wymruczał do niego kilka zdań, a ten tylko pokiwał głową i wstał od stołu.

Stanął obok Gabriela, jakby zastanawiając się, co może mu powiedzieć, jednak skłonił się tylko, po czym wcisnął mu w dłoń kilka złotych monet i otworzył potężne drzwi, walcząc z podmuchami wiatru, które chciały utrudnić mu wyjście na zewnątrz. Kiedy zamykał drzwi, spojrzał raz jeszcze na chłopaka, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego oczy zapłonęły na ułamek sekundy, po czym zgasły, a na jego twarz powrócił smutek i zmęczenie.

Gabriel westchnął pod nosem, po czym powłóczył się do stołu, przy którym siedział Godryk i opadł ciężko na ławkę obok niego, zastanawiając się nad tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. Drgnął, gdy poczuł ciężkie ramię, które go objęło i przysunęło bliżej, przyciskając do boku. A więc na innych kontynentach także istnieli ludzie posługujący się magią. Być może współpracowali ze sobą, wymieniali się doświadczeniem. Może potrafią o wiele więcej od Godryka. Mogliby przekazać mu swoją wiedzę, doświadczenie. Księgi, w których zapisują swe odkrycia. Być może już istnieje jakaś księga zaklęć. Wtedy jego magia by rozkwitała. Jedyne, co sprawia mu w życiu radość, rosłoby w sile.

-Zgadzam się – wymamrotał po chwili chłopak, opierając się o bok Godryka i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

-Zgadzasz się…. Na co?

-Wyjadę z tobą. Musisz mi tylko dać czas, żebym jakoś zabezpieczył majątek.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się delikatny uśmiech, który przerodził się w nieopisaną radość. Zaśmiał się radośnie, po czym przycisnął go do siebie mocniej. Przygładził jego nieokrzesane włosy, po czym pocałował jego głowę, promieniejąc szczęściem.

-Pomogę ci –oświadczył, delikatnie gładząc jego pierś.

-Nie, muszę to zrobić sam. Ojciec by tego chciał.

Gabriel wyplątał się z objęć i zsunął z ławki. Stanął na nogach, otrzepał się i poprawił koszulę, po czym ruszył w stronę gabinetu, gdzie trzymał całą dokumentację oraz najcenniejsze przedmioty. Trudno mu było pogodzić się z tym, że odrzuca w miarę stabilne życie, licząc na to, że może uda mu się znaleźć szczęście gdzie indziej. Nie należał do ludzi odważnych, nie odziedziczył po ojcu żadnych cech charakteru. Najwyraźniej wszystkie zabrał jego starszy brat. Dusza człowieka, który już nie żył, wędrowała teraz w ciele młodego mężczyzny, zachwycając się tym, że syn spełnia marzenia, na co on nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. On niestety był tym gorszym synem, który nie żywił tych samych pasji, co ojciec.

Wsunął dłoń do drewnianej półki i wyjął z niej skórzany dziennik, w którym zapisywał historię karczmy, jej roczne dochody, informacje o gościach. Przycisnął go do policzka i przymknął powieki, zaciągając się zapachem, w którym wyczuwał odrobinę perfum ojca. To była właściwie jedyna pamiątka, jaka mu po nim została, bo mężczyzna nie gromadził niczego, prócz wspomnień, które niestety były teraz zakopane kilka metrów pod ziemią. Gabriel westchnął cicho, po czym usiadł na drewnianym krześle i ułożył policzek na chłodnym blacie biurka. Wytężył wzrok, wpatrując się w stare pudełko ukryte na szczycie szafy, w którym spoczywała mahoniowa różdżka, której był już prawowitym właścicielem. Mimo iż był to jedyny dowód na jego „inność", nie do końca dogadywał się z magicznym przedmiotem. Czuł, jakby różdżka nadal uważała ojca za jej właściciela i nie chciała pogodzić się z faktem, że on już nigdy jej nie użyje. A może to po prostu on był beznadziejny w czarach.

Wiatr uderzył w okna, domagając się tego, by Gabriel szybciej załatwił, co musiał i opuścił budynek, by mocne podmuchy mogły zrównać z ziemią karczmę, która trzymała się chyba tylko i wyłącznie dzięki obecności gości. Chłopak ziewnął potężnie, po czym podniósł głowę i delikatnie uderzył się w policzek, by wybudzić się z tej chwilowej melancholii. Zerknął na zewnątrz, jednak dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek w takiej śnieżycy graniczyło z cudem. Jednak Gabrielowi zdawało się, że przez ułamek sekundy widział jasny błysk pośród wszechogarniającej białości. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i wytężył wzrok, próbując wyłapać źródło światła, jednak za oknem wszystko wyglądało jak wcześniej.

Podłoga zadrżała, a chłopak wylądował na zimnej posadzce, pchnięty falą mocy, która wybiła szybę i wtargnęła do pomieszczenia. Budynek poruszył się, jakby był marionetką, którą bawiło się małe dziecko. Ryk wiatru wlatującego do środka zagłuszył krzyk wydobywający się z gardła Gabriela. Na niebie widać było kolorowe błyski, które, rozcinając ciemność nocy i szum zawieruchy, zatrząsnęły całą wioską. Kula ognia niewiadomego pochodzenia pomknęła w stronę karczmy, wpadając do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się chłopak przez wybitą szybę. Przedziurawiła potężne drewniane drzwi prowadzące do głównego pomieszczenia i dopiero tam wylądowała na ziemi. Najprawdopodobniej podpaliłaby podłogę, gdyby nie kałuża z roztopionego śniegu, który wniósł do środka Mohr, najwyraźniej poddawszy się w walce z pogodą. Przez płonącą dziurę w drzwiach Gabriel dostrzegł zaniepokojoną twarz Godryka, który machnięciem różdżki ugasił płonącą kulę. Mężczyzna kopnięciem otwarł drzwi i podbiegł do leżącego na ziemi chłopca. Podniósł go szybko, po czym wyciągnął z pomieszczenia kilka sekund przed tym, jak cała ściana zewnętrzna opadła na zaspy śniegu, pochłonięta jęzorem ognia. Przez moment na horyzoncie można było dostrzec sylwetki trzech mężczyzn ubranych w ciemne peleryny. Gabrielowi zdawało się, że dojrzał nawet złośliwe uśmiechy na ich zniszczonych twarzach, kiedy posyłali w powietrze pioruny i ogień.

-Znaleźli mnie… Znaleźli mnie –wymamrotał Mohr, po raz pierwszy mówiąc w zrozumiałym dla chłopaka języku. Jego twarz ukryta była w masywnych dłoniach, a potężne ciało drżało, kołysząc się w przód i tył. W tym momencie nawet jego masywna sylwetka nie chroniła go przed wyglądem bezradnego dziecka. Podobny był do przerośniętego bachora, który zaraz wybuchnie płaczem, krzycząc, by zaprowadzono go do mamy, którą gdzieś zgubił. –Śmierć.

Ciężkie ciało opadło na wilgotną ziemię i zwinęło się w kłębek, przepełnione strachem. Gabriel zerknął niepewnie na Godryka, który nie dawał po sobie poznać, że ta sytuacja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby myślami był zupełnie gdzie indziej, obmyślając plan ratunku. Jeżeli mieli do czynienia z trzema uzbrojonymi mężczyznami, szanse w walce były niewielkie, ponieważ tylko on potrafił jako-tako posługiwać się urokami. Gabriel mógł co najwyżej ciskać w nimi ciężkimi przedmiotami, choć i to wymagało od niego ogromnego skupienia, a stan roztrzęsienia, w jakim się teraz znajdował, raczej mu w tym nie pomoże. Mohr nie nadawał się do walki, w dodatku – nie miał różdżki. Dla niego było to spotkanie ze śmiercią, tłumaczenie mu, że to, tak jak oni, ludzie, których można pokonać kilkoma dobrymi zaklęciami, nic nie da.

-Musimy uciekać –wyszeptał po chwili Godryk, spoglądając na chłopca z iskrą nadziei w oku. Ścisnął jego ramię i przysunął go do siebie, by w razie nagłego ataku mógł go obronić. –Mohr!

Wycharczał do niego krótkie polecenie, jednak mężczyzna odwrzeszczał coś niezrozumiałego, pogrążając się w jeszcze większym smutku. Jego ciało wpadło w konwulsje, a z twarzy uciekł ostatni cień świadomości.

-Musimy uciekać –powtórzył Godryk, spoglądając ponownie na Gabriela, jakby zupełnie porzucając próbuję namówienia ich kompana.

-Nie możemy go tu zostawić –odparł chłopak, jakby to było dla niego coś oczywistego.

-Nie jestem w stanie go namówić. Nawet go nie podniosę!

-Był… Jest moim gościem –wyjąkał Gabriel, a w jego słowach zawarte było błaganie.

-Nie pozwolę ci tu zginąć. Nie jestem w stanie obronić waszej dwójki…

-To całe moje życie…

Na twarzy Godryka pojawił się smutek, powieki delikatnie opadły, a oczy zgasły. Twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Doskonale rozumiał położenie chłopaka, bo sam się w takim znajdował 10 lat temu. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na utratę jedynej osoby, która potrafiła sprawić, że pozostał w jednym miejscu przez kilka dni. Nigdy jeszcze nie zatrzymywał się nigdzie na dłużej niż kilka godzin. Robił to tylko po to, by odpocząć i zjeść posiłek. Już dawno mógł opuścić karczmę i wioskę, jednak Gabriel w jakiś dziwny sposób trzymał go w tym miejscu. Po raz pierwszy od kilkunastu lat pozwolił sobie na wdanie się w bliższą relację, bo wszystko, co dotychczas go spotykało, ograniczało się do kilku godzin wspólnej zabawy.

-Jakkolwiek banalnie to brzmi… Ty jesteś całym moim życiem –wymamrotał Godryk, wtulając twarz w jego śnieżnobiałe włosy. Przymknął powieki i przytulił jego wątłe ciało do siebie. –Proszę…

W ułamku sekundy podniósł go i przycisnął mocno do siebie, wiedząc, że jeden nieuważny moment i chłopak wyrwie mu się z objęcia. Ciężkim krokiem ruszył w stronę drzwi, a każdy pojedynczy okrzyk i szarpnięcie Gabriela raniło go jak ostrze. Poczuł słony smak na swych ustach i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Chłopak go za to znienawidzi. Ale, tak jak kiedyś zrobił to jego ojciec, tak i on teraz musi go stąd wyciągnąć. Za wszelką cenę. Drzwi wejściowe zadrżały, po czym wyleciały z zawiasów i wpadły do środka. Tuż za nimi stał wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnozielonych włosach, które tak wyraziście odróżniały się od białego nieba. Ciemny płaszcz, który za nim sunął wzbijał w powietrze płatki śniegu, które ginęły pośród swych sióstr i braci, którzy przepychali się między sobą, szukając dla siebie dogodnego miejsca. W jego bladej dłoni zwisała gruba różdżka, którą od niechcenia kręcił, tym samym zmieniając podmuchy wiatru wokół siebie. Gdy zobaczył Godryka z wtulonym w niego chłopcem, na moment jakby stracił pewność, jednak szybko uświadomił sobie, że ma do czynienia z czarodziejami. Z jego dłoni wyśliznął się jęzor ognia, który pomknął na przód, muskając tylko lekko policzek mężczyzny. Z gardła wydobyły się głośne syknięcie i okrzyk bólu. Szybkim zaklęciem wzbił w powietrze śnieg otaczający wroga, na moment ograniczając jego pole widzenia.

Zerwał się do biegu i przemknął obok niego, gnając w stronę stajni. Do uszu dobiegł mu skrzekliwy śmiech, a niebo przed nim stanęło w płomieniach, które powoli opadały ku niemu. Przycisnął do siebie mocniej Gabriela, który opadł już z sił do walki z nim i w myślach odmówił szybko modlitwę do boga, w którego przestał wierzyć wiele lat temu. Ogień musnął jego szatę, jednak śnieg szybko ugasił płomień, zostawiając tylko czarną dziurę w materiale, jako swoistą bliznę wojenną. Ziemia pod nim zadrżała, jednak szybko opanował ból w kolanach i kontynuował bieg, nie do końca wiedząc, dokąd biegnie, gdyż wiatr, jak na złość, wiał potężne płaty śniegu prosto na jego twarz.

-Przede mną nie da się uciec!

Potężny głos przepełnił wioskę, a w okolicznych domach zapaliły się światła. Nie, to nie były świeczki. Pozostała dwójka (a może nawet było ich więcej), najwyraźniej postanowiła urządzić sobie zabawę w podpalanie stajni oraz domów. Na moment wiatr ustał, jakby przerażony władczym krzykiem i potęgą czarnoksiężnika. Czas jakby się zatrzymał, jednak Godryk tylko przymknął powieki, zaciskając zęby z bólu i kontynuował bieg. Po chwili, jakby tracąc pewność w powodzenie swego planu, obejrzał się w tył w samą porę, by dostrzec potężną falę ognia pędzącą w jego stronę.

-Jeżeli to przeżyjemy, możesz mnie zabić! –wykrzyczał do Gabriela, po czym zamknął powieki i podskoczył, oczyszczając swój umysł.


End file.
